A Celebration of Me, Grover credits
Opening Titles * "A Celebration of Me, Grover" Ending Credits * Producer: Dionne Nosek * Directed by: Kevin Clash * Written by: Tony Geiss * Co-Producer: Kevin Clash * Line Producer: Deborah Mayer * Associate Producer: Jennifer Lauren Smith * Starring the Muppets™ of Sesame Street · Eric Jacobson as Grover and Bert · Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar · Kevin Clash as Elmo · Steve Whitmire as Ernie · Fran Brill as Zoe · David Rudman as Cookie Monster and Jerry Nelson as Fat Blue Customer · with Muppet Performers: Joseph Mazzarino, Matt Vogel, Carmen Osbahr, Pam Arciero, Jim Martin, John Kennedy, Jennifer Barnhart, Paul McGinnis, Peter Linz, Neil McNally, Lisa Buckley, Jim Kroupa, Michael Lisa * Special Guest Cameos: Roger Ebert, Lena Horne * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Senior Muppet Consultant: Kevin Clash * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Jason Weber, Rollin Krewson, Connie Peterson, Polly P. Smith, Sarah Lurasch, Michael Schupbach, Jane Pien * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Stage Manager: Adam Matalon * Video Editor: John Tierney · Creative Bubble * Post Audio Mixer: Mike Barrett · Burst * "Grover Work Song" Music and Lyrics by: Tony Geiss * "Proud of Me" Music and Lyrics by: Sam Pottle, Carol Hall * Vocal Coach: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Segment Performers: Alice Dinnean, Jane Henson, Jim Henson, Richard Hunt, Camille Kampouris, Noel MacNeal, Alison Mork, Kathryn Mullen, Robert Payne, Martin P. Robinson, John Tartaglia and Frank Oz * Segment Directors: Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Jon Stone * Segment Writers: Judy Freudberg, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow * Segment Music: Cheryl Hardwick, Joseph Raposo * Production Coordinator: Mitch Mayer * Child Talent Coordinator: Theresa Anderson * Hair and Makeup: Carol Barone * Technical Director: Richie Wirth * Video Engineer: Tom Guadarama * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory, Steve Watson * Camera: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell, Jerry Cancel * Utilities: Gordon Price, Chuck Tutino, Jason Zampino * Tape Operator: Ernie Albritton * Control Room Production Associate: Kim Delise * Head Electrician: Randy Treu * Lighting Board Operator: Karen Sunderlund * Electrics: Michael Hill, John Weidenbusch * Head Carpenter: Steve Ruggiero * Carpenters: Jay Sullivan, Richard Brown * Head Prop: Steve Dannenberg * Props: Chinyere Ryan, Robert Martin, Ira Livingston * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Scenic Artist: Maggie Ryan * Title Graphics: Tomoko Nakamura, Marc Trzepla * Production Assistants: Lauren Macey, Mindy Fila, Catherine Kwan, Elysa Marden, Ellen Tam * Music Assistant: Vicki Levy * Manager of Production Accounting: Stephanie Longardo * Production Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga * Production Interns: Jeffrey Cedeno, Kelly Grecus, Veronica Lynn Rosa, Curtis Wagner * Vice President, Education and Research, Sesame Workshop: Rosemarie Truglio, Ph.D. * Assistant Director of Content, Sesame Workshop: Anna E. Houseley-Juster * For The Jim Henson Company: Jill Colley, Janette Courts, Joey Roddy * For Sony Wonder: Jovi Crooks, Annmarie Gatti, Gary Kahn, Rynda Laurel, Steven Okin, David Pierce, Veronica Villarreal * For the Sesame Workshop: Fay Corinotis, Ray Hammerman, Meredith Halpern, Heather Hanssen, Sharon Lyew, Peter MacKennan, Tamra Seldin, Richard Siegmeister * Execuive in Charge of Production for Sesame Workshop: Jodi Nussbaum * Very Special Thanks to: Frank Oz Copyright Screen * The money that Sesame Workshop earns when you buy our licensed products is put back into Sesame Street and other educational projects. * Thanks for Helping! * Watch Sesame Street daily on your local PBS Channel. * © 2004 Sesame Workshop. · Sesame Street Muppets © 2004 Sesame Workshop. · "Sesame Street", "Sesame Workshop" and their logos are trademarks and service marks of Sesame Workshop. · "Kermit the Frog" character and name are trademarks of Muppets Holding Company, LLC. · Kermit the Frog © 2004 Muppets Holding Company, LLC. · All rights reserved. Category:Muppets Holding Company LLC Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Workshop Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Sony Wonder Category:Sesame Street Home Video